Missing child
by Mindylynn
Summary: Steve awakes after a car accident to realize C. J. is being kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Steve awoke with a start, as he heard the shattering of a windshield to the passenger backseat. His head pounded, vision was blurred; he realized his car was wrapped around a tree. His attention was drawn to the backseat, as someone in a ski mask reached in and unbuckled C.J. from his carseat. Steve reached for his seatbelt, but realized his right arm was broken as pain shot up it.

"Hey, what…" he trailed off as the movement of trying to free himself sent a dizzying sensation until he passed out once again.

His next return to consciousness was when he heard sirens. Soon there were two paragmedics trying to free him. He vaguely heard parts of conversations, Will need to cut him out,his legs are trapped… "Hey, I think it's Detective Sloan", he recognized some of the voices. He knew there was something else he should remember, but the pounding in his head prevented this.

Once the steering column was off his legs, he felt the pain surge through them as feeling returned. It was then he remembered C. J.

"C.J. where's C.J.?"

"Who's C.J.?"

"Am… Amanda's son, he was in the back…..back seat, som….someone was taking him.

"Calm down… you have to stay calm, you have a broken arm, probably a concussion, multiple cuts and you're leg is bleeding." Turning to his partner "Hey I think we have a missing child."

Officer McDonald, "C.J. was here? That's his girlfriend's boy. Looks like this is more than a traffic accident, looks like we have a kidnapping on our hands." He called it into dispatch.

"Steve, hey I know you're hurting, but can you telling me anything?"

"I don't remember how I ended up wrapped around a tree, but but there was someone," he winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, you're a victim now, we'll handle things. What do you remember?"

"Someone, in a ski mask, took him… ah man someone needs to call Amanda."

"You take it easy, we'll call her."

Steve, never the best patient was finally splinted and loaded into an ambulance. He brooded the entire way to the hospital, how was he going to tell Amanda, he let her son be kidnapped? Things had been going so well lately.

His gurney was met by his dad, Dr. Mark Sloan and his best friend Jesse Traven.

"Take it easy, we'll take car of you," said Mark.

"C.J., they took C.J" replied Steve becoming agitated.

"Hold still, son, you're not helping by thrashing around. Jesse give him something to calm him down."

"No…"

The next thing he knew; he was waking up in a hospital room with Amanda standing over him with tears in her eyes.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve, it's not your fault, … yeah sure when I first heard I was upset with you, but I've had time to rationally think, what could you have done. You were hurt, stuck and not fully conscious? " She pauses "Oh, I'm so scared, why, why…"

Steve takes her hand, "Amanda, Amanda – Hey ,hey – we'll get him back, we're in this together. You know how I love C.J."

She buries her head in his shoulder and sobs.

Mark and Jesse walk in on the scene.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," Jess starts.

Amanda lifts her head and chokes out, "Stay, please – we need company, I'm just going crazy. Have they heard anything else?"

"The police would like to talk to both of you again, are you feeling up to it Steve?" asks Mark.

"Yes, anything to find him," answers Amanda quickly.

Mark lets to FBI agents in.

"Detective Sloan, will you tell us what happened?"

"I don't remember everything, I do remember it was my day off, is it still Monday?"

"Yes"

"I had picked up C.J. because Amanda was working today.. Where was I taking him, I don't remember?" asking concerned that he didn't remember.

"The zoo," Amanda supplies.

"Oh, yes, C. J. loves the zoo."

"And so do you."

"I remember him being excited, I remember a truck -maybe gray, silver or something like that, man I wish I could remember." Steve was getting frustrated and upset.

"Calm down son, it's alright just continue."

Then nothing until I woke up and someone in a ski mask was taking C.J.. I think , I think C.j was alright. He was awake and calling for his mom."

He pauses – "Dad, Jesse will I remember? If I could remember, maybe I could help more."

"Detective Sloan, do you remember anything about the person in the ski mask?"

"My vision was a little blurry, but I remember thinking it was a man, because of the size, maybe 6' give or take an inch, broad shouldered, and seemed fit." He punches his covers in frustration, "that's all I remember."

"That's alright, let us know if you remember anything else. , do you have any enemies?"

"No, well I have testified in court against a few, but I'm the coroner, I'm usually not a huge threat."

"What about your ex husband?"

"Cal wouldn't hurt C.J., he's a good man just our careers pushed us a part, he knows he can see C.J. whenever he comes to town."

"We're just trying to be thorough. Where is he now?"

"He's stationed in Germany right now."

"Ok. Again if you think of anything else let us know."

They all nod their heads.

Jesse checks Steve's vitals "Steve you're uptight and that's not going to help your recovery."

"Jesse, I feel helpless, I can't move without pain and all I want to do is help find C.J."

"I know, but let others do the work this time. When were you going to tell me how much you 're hurting?"

"I don't want anything; it makes my sleepy."

"You need to sleep, Steve I know you don't want to, but you need to. I will wake you with any news."

"Ok, if Amanda will take a break and get something to eat."

"I'll make sure she does, says Mark as he takes her arm and leads her from the room."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve gradually woke to quiet; the lights had been dimmed; he didn't know how long he had been asleep. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and why. He adjusted the bed, so he was sitting up, took a few minutes to orient himself. He had to do something, just lying around waiting for someone else to find C.J. was making him antsy. He decided since he had slept some he'd be alright to take a cab to the crash site to see if he could learn anything new.

It took a few minutes to maneuver out of bed. He hurt more then he thought; bit by bit he made his way to the closet. Ugh – much to his dismay his clothes weren't in the closet. Jesse entered the room about this time.

"Steve, what are you doing?... Wait, wait, don't tell me; you thought you'd take it upon yourself to leave. You just can't let someone else take care of it."

"Jesse"

Jesse interrupted, "We thought you might try something like this."

"Jesse, where are my clothes. I can't lay around – I have to help. Jesse it's C.J." he begged.

Jesse squirmed for a few minutes.

"Ok, Ok – but you're going to wait until I get off in 45 minutes and I'll take you. I'm sure I know where you are going."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No" and Jesse left.

A half hour later Jesse returned with Mark and Amanda, as well.

"You had to tell them, Jesse, " groaned Steve.

"They'd find out as soon as they came to visit, they've reluctantly agreed to accompany us."

After painfully getting dressed, at Mark's insistence. Amanda pushed Steve in a wheelchair to her car. Jesse and Mark took Mark's car.

When they were alone, "Steve I can't believe you'd try to leave on your own. Your arm is broken, you have multiple stitches in your leg and you have a concussion."

"Amanda, I can't lie there and keep thinking about C.J.; I have to do something."

"Steve, I know how you feel, but do you understand what that does to me? … she wipes away tears, " I can't bear to lose you or C.J. and I need to know you're safe, then I can focus on C.J. I need you around. I need your support. What I …? She couldn't continue.

" I , I… ah Amanda I never thought of it that way…I'm sorry."

"We'll talk more after this is all over."

They soon arrived at the crash scene.

With help Steve looked around, but not being too mobile inhibited scouring through the scene, but Jesse was down in some brush that would have been right next to where Steve's car had ended up. He was digging around in the brush when his fingers felt something metal. It was an exacto knife. "Hey, look what I found."

"Jesse, don't' use our hands, find something to wrap it in, we don't want to mess with any evidence that may be on it." Steve struggled to shout.

1"It looks like it could have been used to cut a strap or seat belt and one of C.J.'s car seat straps had been cut; he probably dropped it after he took C. J."

Mark stepped up and took it, "I'll take it; you…" pointing to Steve," will go back to the hospital."

As Steve, Amanda and Jesse walked into Steve's hospital room they notice a note on Steve's pillow.

It read:

Retrieve the evidence to case 101136 in exchange for you son.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve reached for the phone, he didn't know what had happened to his cell phone, and called the precinct and asked about the case number.

He reports to the others, " That case number is from a little over a year ago, but hasn't gone to trial because the suspect keeps firing their attorney.

"Do you remember the robbery of the convenience store on the corner of 12th and Brooklyn Ave? It was a robbery gone bad and the clerk was shot – he survived, but won't walk again. The clerk never got a look at the suspect, because he wore a mask, but they found a slip of paper the robber dropped with instructions for a get away. He had a paper cut from this slip of paper, so they were able to get DNA. They think he had a get away driver and maybe someone who orchestrated it,but he's not talking. Except for shooting the clerk it matched the M.O. of three other robberies, so they think it's a robbery ring. The robberies stopped after Clem was arrested. They're probably laying low. Other evidence is a video tape from two days before when he was casing the store. It placed him there. There are a handful of other customers in the store and a few others outside. We think some of the group is on that tape. Some faces can't be seen and who knows who's who. They all buy something. If we can connect someone else in the tape to Clem it may put an end to the robbery ring."

Jesse said, "I remember the shooting, he was brought here and I think Mark helped him get ready for surgery."

"Why target C.J? This has nothing to do with Amanda? I helped with some of the interviews, but I already had a full case load. The detective assigned has since retired."

Mark walked in at the end of this.

"Steve, I think it's common knowledge around here and the precinct you and Amanda are dating and you did some interviewing, what if you interviewed someone who's involved, then they know your name and know you'd have access to the evidence. It wouldn't be hard to overhear or find a way to get to you; so you'd do what they wanted."

"What do we do?" asked Amanda, close to tears.

Steve leaned over to hug her and winced in pain. He had overdone it. She helped him lay back. "Steve you have to trust the department; you can't help, you're hurt." She lowered her voice, "Remember what we talked about in the car?"

That stopped any disagreement from Steve.

Mark interrupted, "She's right Steve" he put his hand to Steve's forehead, you feel a little warm, probably the stress and excursion. Let's call the FBI and Detective White and have them come here and see if we can come up with a plan."

Within 45 minutes the FBI and Detective White had arrived.

They had been discussing a plan when a nurse walked in and handed Amanda a note. Inside th note was a picture of C.J. alive. She started to cry. Mark took the note and read it:

Exchange C.J. for the evidence. Bring the evidence 4 am parking lot by the baseball diamonds at Green Mound Park. Come alone.

"Amanda you can't go alone."

With resolution, "I'm going to get my son back – I'm going I just don't have the evidence."

"We can work with this," started Detective White. "We can get similar things – a piece of paper, a blank surveillance tape and put it in an evidence bag. Hopefully he won't look closely at it until you and C.J. are sage, then will have him followed and once you're safe we'll take him."

Steve worried, "It's not safe for Amanda to do this."

"Steve, I will dl this, I"ll wear a vest and someone will be close."

"I'm coming too, it would be worse to stay here and worry."

After much discussion the plan was set. It was now midnight. Two undercover police officers were dispatched to the park acting as homeless. They were dispatched early, so it would seem natural for them to be there. Detective White and the FBI would be down the street, listening to the communications. As soon as they identified the mand they would follow at a distance, so they wouldn't be seen. Another officer would drive by with Mark and Steve as Amanda gets out of the car, the car would have car trouble with steam coming out of the hood, so they could stope within eye sight of Amanda.

Now they just had to wait.

At precisely 4:00 Amanda pulls into the parking lot, gets out of the car and nervously scans the area. She reports back what she sees; one homeless man asleep on a bench, on the other side of the baseball diamond another two asleep under some trees. It was a warm night, so sleeping under the stars with just some blankets was realistic.

A few minutes later someone appears from across the bridge leading to the playground area, carrying a child. It took all of Amanda's control not to run to the man and child. She reported this information to the Detective and FBI agent. They mobilized to follow. Amanda clung tight to the evidence.

A car driving past sputtered and stopped with steam coming from the hood. The man with the child stops and hides behind a tree. He sees someone get out of the car, swears and pops the hood. He can see the steam. He relaxes and cautiously continues on with the child. Amanda approached, he puts up a hand for her to stop.

"Set the evidence down on that bench over there. She does as instructed. He approaches – sees the official evidence seal on the envelope, picks it up and sets C.J. on the bench. Amanda rushes over and grabs C. J.

The two officers, posing as homeless follow the suspect. Amanda runds toward her car, unable to contain herself any longer. Steve rushes to Amanda and helps them into the car, just as the officers tackle the suspect. Taking off the suspects hoodie they were shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

It was former Officer Kenney, the former trainee of the detective originally assigned to the robbery, shooting case. The trainee hadn't made the cut to become a cop, so had joined up with the robbery gang. He wasn't the one in charge though.

Like, Clem, he wasn't talking.

While frustrating not to catch who was orchestrating everything, they were happy to have C.J. back safe. Amanda and C.J. stayed the night in the hospital with Steve, how was released the next morning, on condition he had someone stay with him for the next few days. Since, Mark had some commitments and couldn't be there all the time, Amanda and C.J. took the guest room at the beach house. None of them wanted to be separated, even for a short time right now.

That afternoon, resting on the deck, while C.J. napped Steve starts clumsily:

"Amanda… I… um…don't know what I'd od if anything had happened to C.J. or to you… and I don't want to waste anymore time… umm I think you should stay here for a while… until I can move better and… well, maybe we can figure out the next step." He looked at her sheepishly.

"What are you trying to say 'the next step'?" Amanda partly teased, but was partly serious as well. She knew talking about feelings was not something Steve did easily.

Taking her hands, "Amanda, I love you; I want a future with you, maybe.. um even get married, but I don't want to rush things."

"Well, I'd be up to figuring things out, just don't take too long." She got up to go check on C.J.

A few minutes later, the phone rang, Steve answered it was the FBI, after reviewing the interview tapes of Clem and Officer Kenney they had found a common link. They had both mention the military and how unfair the leaders were. They did a bit of research and discovered they both new a Lt. in the Army that was dishonorably discharged for going AWOL. He was also suspected of theft, but they could never prove it. They raided his house found the evidence linking him to the robberies and tracked him down through his cars GPS.

Steve hung up the phone, glad that it was over and watched Amanda carry C.J. out to the deck. He knew he was looking at his future.


End file.
